One chance is all you get, so take it
by xotayxo
Summary: When the two of them are together, it's nothing but playful bantering , each trying to bring the other down. But when they're alone, all they think about is each other. He can't stop thinking about her, she can't stop thinking about him. Naitlyn.


one shot of such a cute couple that i thought of during school.....tell me what you think!

oh......and for those waiting for an update on Tree House....I'm stuck on how Nate asks Caitlyn to be his gf. any ideas? let me know!

* * *

16 year old Caitlyn Gellar was not just your ordinary teenager. She was outgoing, fierce, talented, and beautiful. Yet she was always insecure about herself when it came to her appearance. She worried about what other people thought about her constantly, but would never show it. She was an aspiring music producer who had received a scholarship to Camp Rock, a music school that has turned out all sorts of famed musicans, singers, and producers. It had always been her dream to go to Camp Rock, but her parents could never afford it. She had received the scholarship after her music teacher had sbmitted her name and a copy of one of her mixes to the owner/scouters from Camp Rock.

She had competed against 30 other teenagers for the scholarship, beating them all. She was astounded to see the letter from Camp Rock on her kitchen table, saying she had won. She bolted up the stairs to her room to pack, as she was leaving the day after tomorrow. It would be a 4 hour flight from Newark, NJ, to Canada.

* * *

17 year old Nathaniel Miller was anything but that. He was very quiet, soft-spoken, and shy. He was very talented as well; he taught himself to play the guitar at the tender age of 12. This would be his second year at Camp Rock; his parents were very wealthy and gave him everything he ever wanted. But that wasn't who he was. He took everything for granted and rarely spent the money his parents gave him. He saved it up, for example, and bought himself a new guitar and a laptop. There he met Shane Gray and Jason Bishop, and they formed a band, since they live relatively close to each other. Shane was the lead singer, Jason played lead guitar, and Nate was back up vocals and guitar.

* * *

Upon arriving upon at Camp Rock, Caitlyn hurriedly unpacked her bags and joined the other campers in front of a stage. After the rules were stated and the various jams were announced, Cait headed down to the lake before dinner to start on some mixes.

Little did she know that someone was already at the lake, strumming a guitar soflty.

* * *

After arriving and settling in his cabin, Nate ventured his way to the lake, sitting on the edge, trying to come up with some new tunes for the band. He was the more conscientious one of the trio, always working on a new song. He had a really good melody, but he kept hitting a rough spot in the middle.

"Try a G-minor instead of an A-flat. It should work."

Nate whirled around at the sound of a feminine voice, and looked up to see a curly-haired brunette hiding in the shadows.

Cait looked at the boy before her, a brown mop top for hair and dark brown eyes. She was speechless, but for only a second.

"Well?" she prompted. "Are you gonna try it or are you just gonna sit and stare at me?"

Her abruptness took him aback. No one had ever spoken to him like that before, and to her surprise, he blushed. He started to play the melody again, wincing when he got to the middle, but he played a G-minor and it blended seamlessly. He let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"How did you know that was the issue?"

She shrugged. "I mix music, and despite what other people think, just because I don't play doesn't mean I don't have any knowledge on instruments."

He raised his hands in surrender. "Whoa, touche. I was just curious." She smiled.

"I'm Caitlyn Gellar. Cait for short." she held her hand out.

He took it. "Nate Miller. This your first time here?"

She nodded. "I won a scholarship here this past year, thanks to my music teacher."

His eyes widened. "You're that girl?! Wow. Brown was telling me and my friends about you. Can I hear one of your mixes?"

The girl blushed, a rarity for her, and booted up her laptop. Nate couldn't stop staring at her. She was so beautiful. She played one of her mixes and Nate sat there, awestruck.

"Wow. You're really good."

She smiled. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself," giving him a little shove in the arm.

* * *

The two became the best of friends over the coming weeks, and their meeting spot was the lakeside, where Cait, or Caity, as called by Nate, would record Nate playing his guitar and add her own flair to it. When together by the lake or at dinner, it was a constant battle back and forth consisting of witty commments and playful threats. When alone, however, it was a totally different story. Nate was always on Caitlyn's mind, and she was always on Nate's mind. They both liked each other as more than friends, but were terrified at ruining their friendship. _"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" "What if he doesn't feel the same way?"_ constantly ran through both teens' minds.

Camp Rock was coming to a close, and neither Caitlyn nor Nate had told the other how they felt. They had little to no time left.

The last day of camp found Caitlyn sitting at the edge of the lake, just taking in and remembering what a great time she had here. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't hear the footsteps of a certain someone behind her.

"I thought I'd find you here." She jumped slightly, looking around for the voice. She smiled warmly and patted the space next to her. Nate obliged, sitting next to her, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. This was a symbol of how close they had become.

"I'm going to miss it here." she sighed, not moving. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. She breathed in his musky scent and felt at ease.

"Yeah, me too. This was by far the best time I've had so far at camp. But we'll see each other. You live a half hour away from me; I'll make time to come see you."

She picked her head up off his shoulder. "Really? You would do that..for me?"

He let out a small laugh. "Is that some insecurity I sense coming from the fearless Caitlyn Gellar?"

She hit him lightly on the shoulder. "NO! Well, it's just that no one has ever done something like that for me."

He spun so he was facing her, his face inches from her own. He could feel her breath on his skin, and his heart was racing a mile a minute.

"Has someone ever done this?" he asked her, before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her softly on the mouth.

Caitlyn froze for a split second, before relaxing and kissing him back, snaking her arms around his neck, his hands moving to her lower back.

She pulled away slowly, her eyes closed. "Am I dreaming?" she wondered out loud, and Nate answered that for her. "If you're dreaming, then I'm on Cloud Nine."

"Will you please just shut up and kiss me again?" she breathed, her arms tugging him closer.

"Is that a question you really want me to answer? Cuz I can by doing this...." Before she knew it, his soft lips were on hers again, and she couldn't even think straight.


End file.
